


Short Stories of Thedas

by NeuralNetworkStories



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Non-Canon Relationship, Random & Short, Short, Short Stories, neural network, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkStories/pseuds/NeuralNetworkStories
Summary: An ongoing collection of short stories taking place within the Dragon Age Universe written by a neural network generator. I only type the first sentence of a chapter (highlighted in bold) and let the computer program write the rest. There is some slight editing involved to make sure things remain somewhat coherent. These can get kind of silly.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. The Best Mother

**Cullen looked lovingly at the Inquisitor as they danced at the Winter Palace**. His face was the picture of composure. His face, his eyes, his chest…all of it was frozen in a mask of steely calm. Cullen's eyes were as bright as his smile, and his smile was as infectious as his eyes.

"A warm welcome. Well played, dear Inquisitor." Cullen said. His voice wasn't as commanding as it had been when they met so long ago. "The snow is starting to fall now, and you should dress in layers."

The Inquisitor nodded. She knew that Cullen had some special feelings for her. She had seen it in the way that he had approached her when she was not ready for him to be with her. She remembered how he had been eager to be by her side, and to protect her.

Cullen smiled. "You were a good Inquisitor, My Lady." He said to her. "Thank you."

"No worries." She said as she closed the door behind her. She looked into the darkness and saw that the room was still lit, although the candles were not lit. She was curious as to what it was that Cullen was doing in the dark.

He turned around and started to walk back towards the bed, but then stopped. His face was suddenly flushed. "I… I have a special gift for you." He said, his voice trembling.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice filled with excitement. She was certain that she would love the gift that Cullen was about to show her.

"I… I want you to take some of my semen, and… and make a baby." He said, his voice suddenly growing more frantic, with all of his emotions in it.

She had no idea what was going to happen, she was so turned on. But if he wanted her to make a baby with him… "Sure…" She said, her face already turning red.

He took a moment to collect himself, and then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll make the best mother you've ever had. I've had the best of everything, and I'll make you the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is mom enough for the both of them I guess. I'm preeeetty sure this pulled ideas from other fanfics when it generated this.


	2. And It Was All Over

**Cassandra and Varric were arguing about something once again.**

“What are you looking at?” she snapped. She had to work out if Varric was actually seeing something or merely judging her through his mask.

Varric turned to Cassandra.

“How long have you been doing this?” he asked, his voice a low, rumbling rumble.

“I'll tell you later,” Cassandra replied, trying to keep a straight face as Varric turned his back on her and headed towards the tent.

Her mind had gone blank as Varric left, and she was left standing by the campfire alone.

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring at the fire, her stomach grumbling, her ears burning, and then…

She woke up.

It took her a minute to remember what she had been doing. She sat up in the tent and tried to remember where she had been, and she recalled standing over the fire, looking down at the body.

She blinked, and the memory faded away.

She looked over at Varric, and saw him staring down at the body.

"You saved me, you know." He said, and her eyes watered. She could feel him, watching over her. "You helped."

She blinked again, and saw him take his crossbow. She watched him pull the trigger.

And then, there was a loud, rumbling, crushing sound, and it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did Varric just kill Cassandra??? Also whose body are they looking at XD
> 
> Also leave comments with suggestions for the opening sentence :P


	3. Cole of the Inquisition

**Cole was wandering around Skyhold when he spotted Blackwall.**

"Hello, Cole. I haven't seen you around," said Blackwall, his face impassive. "How are things?"

"Not bad," replied Cole with a shrug. "I know a lot of people in the Inquisition. My name is Cole. Cole of the Inquisition."

Blackwall sighed. "You're… a bastard."

"Yes. I'm very much a bastard. And you are, too, I suppose. But we can pretend." Cole grinned. "Come over here, friend. You can tell me all about it."

"What's the plan?" asked Blackwall.

Cole nodded towards an empty chair in the corner of the room. "This is where you sit and tell me all about what you can do with a knife and a shield. I'm a thief and a warrior, you see. The two are complementary in the same way that the sword is complementary.”

"I'm still not convinced this is a good idea," said Blackwall, rubbing his hands together. "But you did say that you have experience with them."

"I have my own knife," said Cole, and held it in one hand, the other resting on his hip. "This was made by a mage who was killed in the attack on our village. The other is a dagger from the war, made in a city I visited several years ago. I stole it, as you well know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Blackwall.

"They don't call me the thief of hearts for nothing." Cole smiled at him."I'm quite the liar, to be honest. The blade is quite old, it doesn't feel as sharp as it did in that day. I took it from the war, when I came here, to use with this dagger." He held the dagger with both hands. "I found it here, in this house. A girl was stabbed to death, on the stairs."

"This house… you've lived here your whole life, haven't you?" asked Blackwall.  
  
"Yes, I have." Cole stood up straight, and began walking towards the front door. "I came to this place for a reason, so that I could see her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole can't get his story straight of where he got his daggers but he DID say he was quite the liar, or he just has like 3+ daggers on him xD. Honestly makes about as much sense as anything Cole says.


	4. Night Mother

**Solas had drifted to sleep and into the Fade once more**. His eyes slowly opened and there stood the Night Mother, staring at him for what felt like the entire time. His breathing hitched in his throat as the darkness suddenly engulfed his mind. 

"No..." he whispered. "No. No no no no!" he said to himself as the blood of the moon's rebirth warmed his body and warmed her soul. She stood up straight and gave him a devastating look that he had never seen on her face before. 

"You have no wish to fall this time Fen’Harel. Your realm is growing tired. Your realm is only growing weaker, as you become less independent. Your master will eventually not recognize the god you've become." The Night Mother began walking towards him and when she had reached him she reached down to him and gently put her hand on his neck.

Fen’Harel was frozen in place. He knew what was about to happen. This was the penalty he would have to pay for his treason. She put her hand on his neck and the Night Mother began her incantation.

"All you need to do is answer me." The Night Mother's eyes grew hot. "Heralds shall speak to you of the positions you will have. You will never be king again."

Her voice was a cold whisper. Fen’Harel trembled and glanced down at the ice that was crusted all around him. But he kept his composure and raised his sword.

"I am what you made me." He whispered in a low voice as he pressed the hilt against the Night Mother's body.

"Your blood shall flow. Your name shall always be iron." Her words would carve themselves into his soul forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. So is Tamriel located within the Fade XD?


	5. No Happy Endings

**Morrigan rolled her eyes as Alistair starting rambling on about something idiotic**. Sighing, she continued talking to Cullen as Alistair started talking to her.

"Cullen," she said, interrupting him. "If you don't mind, I have something to discuss with you."

"Go ahead," he said, ignoring her and walking away. "I'm sure you're fine, Morrigan."

"Not too fine, but I don't know what the hell Alistair's talking about." she turned to face him.

"Well, I'm sorry.”

She was about to protest, but before she could do so, he had turned away.

"Alistair," Morrigan said, in a tone that suggested she was disgusted by his behavior, "I'm not going to continue to bicker with you about this."

She turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Just remember, don't tell anyone about this."

As she disappeared into the hallway, a sigh escaped his lips. She was right. There wasn't going to be a happy ending for him. No matter what he did, he could never get over the thought that, for some reason, he still loved her, which left him constantly in a conflicted state.  
  
“I love you, Morrigan. I want to hold you tight to my chest as I die.”  
  
Morrigan didn't so much as look up. "I want you to leave."

"But what about…"

"No," Morrigan said, with a truly commanding look on her face. "I don't want you here.”

"What about all those visions that you had?"

"I won't talk about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two can't even get along in a fanfic.


End file.
